The Opposite
by Celestii
Summary: Ethan loved the game World of Warships. He would constantly grind on it at every available chance he could get. It was the only way to get his favorite and most wonderful ship Shimakaze. After months of rigorous grinding, he finally had enough to add the destroyer to his collection of Japanese ships. Or so he thought. He was about to get the ship. Not become it.


**A/N** : This is going to be my first story uploaded here so I would appreciate some feedback and some constructive reviews. It's short as of now but I will make future chapters longer. Thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Ethan sat at his computer playing a game known as World of Warships. Heavy rain beat against his window as thunder boomed in the distance. He stared at the wonderful and beautiful Japanese destroyer Shimakaze, his cursor hovering over the 'Research' button. He was about to finally get her. Months of grinding the destroyer tech tree and earning the minimum 223000 EXP to finally research and add her to his collection of Japanese ships. His heart pounded and he was breathing heavily, his face, concentrated on the button. Countless hours of destroying enemy ships to gain EXP and slowly progress towards his favorite ship. And, now, he was about to receive what he had worked hard for.

With a single press of the left mouse button, the game gave a final confirmation if we wanted to get her. Hovering his mouse over the 'Yes' button, time seemed to slow down as he brought his index finger down upon his left mouse button. Once he has her, no player in World of Warships will be able to stop him.

 _Click._

 _LOADING_

He rubbed his hands together, a smile crept up his face as the game processed his transaction. Then everything went black.

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"** Ethan yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms into the air. Not caring that it was 2 in the morning and everyone in the neighborhood was sleeping, "How could the power cut out now?! Of all times it had to be now!"

He stood up so quick that the chair he was sitting in flew backwards and landed with a loud thud and made his way towards the window, "Oh it's raining, no wonder why," he noticed that a couple houses still had their lights on. _Must be on my end._ He thought as he turned away from the window.

Grabbing a flashlight from the drawer of his desk and flipping the switch, shining light throughout the dark house. _Let there be light._ He thought. He headed downstairs and took a couple turns and arrived at the garage door.

"I hope that I didn't lose all of my EXP...or I'll be suing their asses," he whispered to himself.

Pushing it open, he shone the light through and looked for the fuse box. Finding it, he walked over and pulled it open and observed the switches. The fuses and circuit breakers were fine. But what scared him was that every single one of them was strangely switched off.

Paranoid, he spun around and shone the light behind him, lighting up the walls of the garage and the dark corners of the room. He listened for someone who could've tampered with his fuse box. Nothing but the drumming of rain and distant rolling thunder. _Creepy..._ He thought. _Let's just get this done and get my ship._

Turning back around, he shone the light onto the switches. Raising a hand up, he flipped the main breaker and flipped one of the circuit breakers. There was a moment of silence other than the pitter-patter of rain. _Nothing._

There was a loud crash behind him and the sound of objects being knocked over. His pupils shrunk and his heart skipped a beat as it went into overdrive. He quickly spun around to see what it was. But he was only met with darkness. The flashlight fell to the ground and the plastic shattered as the light flicked. There was nothing in the garage. Not even Ethan.

* * *

He felt nothingness, all around him was ominous darkness. He couldn't see nor move. But he could hear something.

Whispers.

He couldn't understand them or hear them perfectly. But he could tell they wanted something. Begging for something. What though?

Then he felt a sense of weightlessness as he suddenly fell through the darkness. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't flail his arms about much less scream.

What had felt like a couple of minutes he saw a light below him. It got closer and closer until the brightness of white had fully enveloped his vision. But as fast as it came, the whiteness was ripped away quickly and replaced with darkness once again.

And then he woke up.


End file.
